hoodieallenfandomcom-20200214-history
Reunion
"Reunion" is a song by Hoodie Allen off of his EP Crew Cuts. Lyrics 1: Class lined up, girls lined up, guys lined up I said I dropped the mixtape and it sounded like an album Dropped the mixtape and it sounded like an album 1: Girls up in the front row Let me see your hands up Baby rocking crew cuts I ain't talking 'bout no hair cut They'd rather pull my pants off So I tell them go commando She calling me a God Oh father, that's Marlon Brando These girls hit you like catfish Girls hit me like Katniss They fall in love with this rap shit And I go to bed when I tap this Woo, that's madness Trick, I don't know no magic But everything I do is crack Call my album chapped lips Shhh, you Chaplin Don't speak when I'm rappin' You hang around like fashion But I look good, DatPiff I'm 'bout to get it that big Mobb Deep like Havoc You so out of this world I don't even know the planets 2: I said I been around the globe for a century And I'm a get to you eventually Cause I'm a take you where you're meant to be Where you're meant to be, where you're meant to be Is right next to me, so don't go in a hurry You already know, don't you worry I'm a take you where you're meant to be, Where you're meant to be, where you're meant to be Is right next to me, the reunion 1: Class lined up, girls lined up, guys lined up I said I dropped the mixtape and it sounded like an album Dropped the mixtape and it sounded like an album 2: Girls that fuck with Lupe Girls that look like Lana Come back to the telly And take shots at the Ramada I'm Morrison like in Jimmy You Morrisette like Alana That make us the perfect couple Let's make a couple Madonnas Got no problem with coppers 'Less they doin' their job I'm way too pretty for prison I'm beggin' you, oh you're Honor Just let me play my position Chris Paul you could never guard us Other rappers are sweatin' I tell them to hit the sauna Pointin' in my reflection But I don't need protection Got a gang of wild bitches They lovin' my whole inflection Only move in one direction No Harry, no Niall I just gon' bury your style You could get used to being rejected 2: I said I been around the globe for a century And I'm a get to you eventually Cause I'm a take you where you're meant to be Where you're meant to be, where you're meant to be Is right next to me, so don't go in a hurry You already know, don't you worry I'm a take you where you're meant to be, Where you're meant to be, where you're meant to be Is right next to me, the reunion 1: Class lined up, girls lined up, guys lined up I said I dropped the mixtape and it sounded like an album Dropped the mixtape and it sounded like an album 3: Girls who love to study Girls with bad attendance Both after my money And they only tryna spend it Said your favorite rapper's who? I don't even get offended We ain't on the same page Jack Donaghy to your Kenneth Ok well let's pretend it I'm ballin' like Andy Pettitte If I keep it independent I'm 'bout to cop me a pennant And I only play fair These bitches is Roger Clemens You cheat to get ahead You'll probably lose it in the end 2: I said I been around the globe for a century And I'm a get to you eventually Cause I'm a take you where you're meant to be Where you're meant to be, where you're meant to be Is right next to me, so don't go in a hurry You already know, don't you worry I'm a take you where you're meant to be, Where you're meant to be, where you're meant to be Is right next to me, the reunion Category:Songs Category:Crew Cuts songs